deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kirito vs Kite
Kirito vs Kite.PNG|GameboyAdv -57 Kite VS Kirito (by Doomfest).png|DoomFest Description Sword Art Online vs .hack! MMOs and anime are beloved by many, but which character that combines both will defeat their rival once and for all?! Kirito is in his Sword Art Online incarnation. Interlude Wiz: Gamers trapped in virtual reality now must duel each other for ultimate superiority. Boomstick: Kirito, the Black Swordsman. Wiz: And Kite, the Azure Flame. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills, to find out who would win a Death Battle. Kirito Whiz: Sword Art Online was a revolutionary game, using virtual technology to give the players the full experience of being in another world. Boomstick: That sounds awesome! Whiz: The players are thrilled with the world and its unique gameplay design- until a problem occurs. Boomstick: Bugs? Whiz: No. Boomstick: Cheaters? Whiz: Closer but still no. Boomstick: Hackers? Whiz: Not exactly. Boomstick: You're killing time just to make the video longer aren't you? Whiz: (Unusually quickly) The creator of the game, Kayaba Akihiko, locked everyone into the game in a sort of twisted god-complex. Boomstick: That doesn't sound too bad. Whiz: He made it so dying in the game meant you died in real-life; and if you were unplugged from the game you would still die. Boomstick: Oh... I don't want to play this game anymore. Whiz: Kirito held an initial advantage over most of the player-base since he had been in the Beta for Sword Art Online, granting him extra knowledge about the game. Boomstick: So he knew where the good stuff was and how to beat the game? Whiz: The Beta knowledge quickly wore off and Kirito was left to stand on his own feet- he quickly earned a reputation as an elite player by going solo through several dungeons. Boomstick: A lone hero taking on the world- clad in a dark coat and fighting to save others- is Kirito Batman? Whiz: No, but he is the only player in SAO that is given the ability to dual-wield swords. Boomstick: Er what? He's the only guy who can use two swords? Whiz: He's the only one who can dual-wield and use Sword Skills- meaning anyone else who tries would be at something of a disadvantage. Boomstick: So you're saying there's a chance-''' Whiz: Remember that you're fighting for your life in this game and you'll see why people were not willing to do things like that "for fun". '''Boomstick: Point taken; so why was Kirito chosen for that ability? Whiz: Kayaba, in the guise of a player named Heathcliff, said it was because Kirito had displayed the best reaction time out of all the players; no small feat considering there were easily thousands of them. Boomstick: So how fast is Kirito? Whiz: In Sword Art Online he is fast enough that he appears as little more than a blur to other players- many are unable to follow him in combat due to the high speeds he can achieve. Boomstick: His Sword Skills give him some variety to his attacks, allowing him to strike further than his blade can reach and giving him some Area of Effect skills as well. Whiz: However Kirito does have some notable weaknesses, he has few ranged options available to him- Sword Art Online almost forces him to use CQC for any given enemy. Boomstick: His Sword Skills also have a flaw in that they leave him wide-open for attacks after he uses them; a foe can take advantage of this temporary hole to punish Kirito severely. Whiz: Kirito brings speed and a ton of offense to the table, will it be enough to take on his opponent? Stay tuned to find out! Kirito: Starburst Scream! Kite Boomstick: So who's this Kite kid? A Sword Art Online rip-off? Whiz: Actually .Hack was around before SAO was; the premises are similar- though they have distinct differences as well. Boomstick: Such as? Whiz: In .Hack players were only put into coma's- and it wasn't that they died in the game so much as what they died from. Boomstick: Bugs? Whiz: Actually yes, you see- a program named Morganna was created to serve as funnel to transfer the data collected from other players in order to create a personality suited for the creation of an autonimous Ulitimate AI due to that she gains her own will and decided to rebel against her purpose.She plans to hinder the growth of Aura and even tried to warp her. Boomstick: Curse you killer-programs, why can't you be lazy like the rest of us? Whiz: Morganna began to attempt to hinder Aura's growth, and later outright attempts to destroy her. Aura seeks the help of a young player with the name of Kite- gifting him with the Twilight Bracelet. Boomstick: Back up Whiz, players were going into comas? Whiz: Morganna eventually hacked the 8 phases created based on the story of "Epitaph of Twilight" to do her bidding and sent them to chase after Aura and Kite the bearer of the bracelet.Each of them has the ability to use Data drain capable of sending a player into coma. Boomstick: And that's what puts people into comas? Whiz: Yes, Kite can use this ability as well- be refining data he can remake the immortal Phases into weaker forms and take away their abilities. Boomstick: Hax- I call hax! Whiz: Well you're not wrong, Kite gets into a lot of trouble for having that bracelet; it allows him to go to places normal players cannot go and gets him a bit of a reputation as a hacker. Boomstick: Does he have any other tricks besides jewelry? Whiz: He does, as a Twin Blade Kite has access to many multi-hit abilities; though his class is regarded as the "average" class compared to others that specialize more in other areas. He is also capable of using all 3rd Rank spells and even a few 4th rank spells depending on the equipment he uses, healing is also not an exception Boomstick: So he's slow and weak? Whiz: Well no, he's average in most fields; though speed does seem to be the strong point of Twin Blades- Kite in particular has evaded gunfire before; though it's not a common thing. Boomstick: And I can play his game and not go into a coma when I die? Whiz: Only if you find a Phase, otherwise you'd be fine. Boomstick: Right, I'm off to lose hours of my life to my computer- time to make me a busty woman with big swords! Whiz: (sighs) Kite: Data Drain! Death Battle Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, it's to end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Kirito is walking around before he comes to a church, he opens the doors and steps inside to see an empty room; pews line the sides and stained glass windows allow light to filter into the area. Suddenly chimes indicate the arrival of Kite as he portals in. Kite: "You need to go." Kirito: "Are you threatening me?" Kite: "I won't warn you again- leave now." Kirito: "So you're the boss for this area?" Kite: "This is a special place, you can't stay here." Kirito draws his swords. Kirito: "I'm not leaving just yet- you can just deal with that." Kite brings out his own blades. Kite: "Then I'll make you leave." FIGHT Sword Art Online Battle Theme Kirito and Kite start walking towards one another from either end of the church, both begin walking faster, eventually breaking out into an all-out sprint. A scream comes from Kirito and Kite gives his own battle cry in return. The two leap into the air and cut at one another as they pass by. Neither truly harmed, they land and then immediately spin around to fight one another at close range. Kirito strikes first, hammering at Kite with a series of cuts that keeps him on defense. Kirito attacks with a Sword Skill (Snake Bite), slashing from left to right and then following it with another slash in the opposite direction. Kite blocks the hit and skids backwards before regaining his footing and rushing forwards to cut at Kirito with a rising slash. Kirito manages to block the blow in time, but Kite seizes the offense, using his own special skill (Saber Dance) to slice at Kirito 4 times in rapid succession. Kirito parries the blows, but Kite is agile- leaping around Kirito and keeping him from regaining solid footing. Kite hops from pew to pew, hacking at Kirito continuously. Kirito blocks both of Kite's daggers by crossing his swords across his back, a compromising blocks that harms him but allows him a brief respite. Kirito repels Kite's blades and kicks off from the ground, soaring nearly to the roof of the church before diving towards the ground. His swords impact point-first into the ground, causing a massive discharge of electricity to surge through the church. (Lightning Fall) Kite is stunned by the blast, but manages to take an Antidote in time to get back up as Kirito charged him again. Kirito stabs forward with one blade, a jet of light enveloping the blade (Vorpal Strike). Kite blocks the blow using both of his swords, though the impact sends him backwards into a pew; landing in something of a sitting position. Kite quickly swivels and leaps out of the way as Kirito cuts straight downwards, cutting the pew in half. Kite lands in the center of the room as Kirito keeps his distance, waiting for Kite to come to him. Stairs of Time begins playing Kite rushes Kirito, and Kirito meets his charge; the two escalate into a frenzy of swordplay. The blades flash and spark, striking faster than the eye can follow- only blurs and streaks of light can be seen as the Azure Flame and the Black Swordsman go all-out; each launching a flurry of blows against the other. Kirito suddenly loses a sword as one breaks, its durability finally used up. Kite immediately disengages and catapults himself off of the stunned Kirito to gain distance. Kite raises his arm and points it at Kirito. Kirito: "What?" For the first time, Kirito notices a bracelet on his adversary's hand. The bracelet glows and grows, transforming into a crystalline contraption. Kite: "Data Drain!" Kirito is unable to move as streams of data erupt out of the bracelet; spearing into him. Kirito: "Asuna!" Kirito disappears in a flash of code as Kite lands. Kite picks up the item his Data Drain left behind- a picture of a girl with long chestnut hair. Kite: "Sorry." K.O. Results Boomstick: Aw man, I wanted the guy with the cool coat to win! Whiz: Physically Kirito and Kite are very similar, both being known for speed and striking in rapid succession. Boomstick: But Kirito has durability issues for his weapons, they can only take so much damage before breaking. Whiz: Unfortunately, The World that Kite comes from does not have this built-in weakness to the weapons; so Kirito's technique of attacking his weapons was futile. And since the two of them specialize in trading a large amount of blows in a short time, the durability would decrease quickly. Boomstick: Kirito does actually have more hits in his moveset than Kite, superior health and regen too. Whiz: But all of that fails in the face of Data Drain; Kirito has no defense against an attack that targets his code- once Kite uses Data Drain the fight is all but over; the only question is whether Kirito would fall straight into a coma or simply be reduced to a weaker form. Boomstick: Kite simply had more options available to him; Kirito and Kite both could pack a lot of attacks, items, and equipment; but Data Drain is another animal all together. Whiz: The winner is Kite! Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:'Sword Art Online vs .hack' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Friendlysociopath Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Virtual Reality' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015